violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Jade LaFontaine
Jade LaFontaine is the fiancee of Herman Castillo and a main antagonist of the series, along with her brother Matias. She is from a very rich family that suddenly fell into ruin when their company went bust, meaning they were no longer millionaires and must change their lifestyle drastically or get more money somehow. She wants to marry Herman only for his money. She's vain, superficial and is mean to/hates Violetta and Angie. She's the sister of Matias who she fights a lot with. Jade LaFontaine is portrayed by Florencia Benítez. Personality Jade is a very superficial and materialistic person who only cares for herself and her own appearance. She is not especially loving and only pretends to love Herman and Violetta to get into their hearts and later gain their money. She constantly corrects people on their appearances and clothes and judges people on them. Relationships Family Matias LaFontaine Brother Jade and Matias are siblings. Even though Jade treats Matias like a servant, Matias still cares about Jade. But sometimes, he tricks Jade to do something dirty for him, and he always has a plan to get Jade to marry Herman and steal his money, so they can use it for themselves. They spend a lot o time with each other, but they mostly make up plans to sabotage Angie and Violetta, they try to get rid of them, but they fail all the time. Romances Herman Castillo Boyfriend Jade is Herman's girlfriend and later fiancee. She is jealous of Angie who Herman secretly has feelings for. Her brother, Matias, wants to secure a wedding date so he can get his hands on his brother in law's money. She dislikes Herman's daughter, Violetta and everyone else in the house. Enemies Violetta Castillo Enemy At the first seen, Violetta hate Jade because she saw that Jade doesn't love her or even her dad. Jade always tried to take Violetta away from Herman like send her to a boarding school, but she can't. She discovered that the only way that Violetta accept her to form part of her life is love her. She tried to treats Violetta like a daughter but is never works because Violetta never accept Jade like her mom and she knows that she won't change. The two turned into enemies during all the series. Angie Carrará Enemy Jade hates Angie, just like she hates Violetta. When Angie came to work as Violetta's tutor for the first time, Jade sees like she just wants to dismiss her in that moment. Angie and Jade never become friends because Jade knows that Herman and Violetta love Angie and not her. Jade tried to be like Angie but it never works like the way she become the perfect mother to Violetta. Trivia *Jade revealed that her father has an origin from France, that's why her surname is LaFontaine. *It's unknown who is older: Matias or her, or if they are twins. It is just known that they are siblings. *She hinted that she has a great voice of an opera singer, because Florencia Benítez, who portrays her, is an opera singer. *She's not very clever. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist